Hearts and Sword Play
by LyzabethSay
Summary: Jon/OC/Robb – Told from the POV of a blacksmith's daughter about her love for both Stark brothers. Set prior and during GoT: Winter is Coming.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hearts and Sword Play **_

**Summery: **Jon/OC/Robb – Told from the POV of a blacksmith's daughter about her love for both Stark brothers. Set prior and during GoT: Winter is Coming.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Fire and Ice.

**A/N: **I haven't written a ff in about 3 years so, firstly, to all the people who are reading this because they subed me AGES ago, there is a massive change in content and fandom so sorry, secondly, this is literally the first time I have put pen to paper and wrote in 3 years, so it might be rough (very rough). One pointer thought, this was done from the TV show POV rather than the books but there is still a little confusion over the age of the characters. At the start of the fic, Magadyln is around 19/20 and Robb and Jon are at least 20 – older than they should be in the books but about the age of their television show counterparts.

**Chapter One**

She stood on the parapets of the high castle wall and watched as the King's troops galloped away in the distance. The red and gold luxury coach held the queen and her children, while King Robert strode on besides, surrounded by his golden Kingsguard and knights. Within the party were Lord Eddark Stark, his two daughters and his bastard son. She could see, even from the distance, the black stallion contrasting with the majestic white and greys of the other horses it rode along with. Riding that black horse was Jon Snow, clad is his fur coat making his way to the Wall, never to be seen again.

It made her heart drop to see him ride away from her after all the years they had spent together.

It was tough for her growing up, being the only daughter of Thomas the Blacksmith and Armourer. She'd been raised with 4 brothers of her own, grew up a boy, strong and independent, knowing nothing of the fineries of femininity, after her mother died during the birth of her youngest brother. She grew up watching her brothers grow strong, working for their father, playing and fighting with the weapons they made. Growing up this way, surrounded by men, meant that sword play was her finest skill, though for girl it shouldn't have been. Ever since she could remember, all she knew was how to wield a sword, sitting in her father's armoury and shop watching him and her brothers wedeling swords and shields all day. Since picking up her first sword she remembered being determined to know how to use it. Between working, her brothers would play around with finished and unfinished swords, fighting each other for fun, until one day they allowed her to join in. She could still remember the victory she felt when she was finally good enough to beat them, pinning her eldest brother to the ground with a blunted sword hovering above his chest.

Not only did she watch her brothers but would gaze upon Robb Stark and Jon Snow as they were taught by Lord Eddard's Master At Arms, Rodrik Cassel. She admired them, admired their skill and talent, the grace in their step and the determinations of their bows. She wanted to train with them, wanted to be one of them. It wasn't until one day, upon her 10th name year, did she finally get the chance. While training by herself at the back of her father shop, the young but broodish, Robb threatened to challenge her, fight against her and pretend, since she was a girl, to let her win. But it came as a shock to everyone watching when she managed to beat him, disarming him, upon the watchful eye of the whole castle court yard, her brothers, stable boys and servants. However, unbeknownst to her, Lord Eddard was also watching, studying her intensely, watching her fighting skills and the way she moved, her ability to win against his eldest son while still putting up a fight. It wasn't until that evenfall did he then graced her father with his presence, asking him to let her train properly with his sons. Her brothers held this offer against her, saying it should have been them training with the young Lords not her. But she didn't care; she got everything she wanted – to fight with knights.

Back on the castle wall, she continued watching in the distance as the group of horses disappeared slowly into the distance behind the drooping hills. The wind was high as the sun began sinking slowly into the far distance bringing the darkening night with it. She held her arms close around her, if just to imagine it was his arms holding her close to him, shielding her from the harsh, icy winds of the oncoming winter.

'Magdalyn.' The voice came from below, from the court yard below the parapets. As she turned she saw Robb making his way to the stone steps towards her.

'My Lord,' she gave his light curtsey as he came and stood beside her, gazing out into the distance. Even though they had grown up together, playing and fighting, she still remembered her courtesies.

He turned towards her, his thick curls shifting slightly in the breezy air. 'There's really no need for that when we are alon.' He had always been unexplainably nice to her since the first time she had beaten him, as if he owed her that much for thinking he could beat her.

'I'm sorry, just habit. It's good to see you well, Robb,' she turned fully towards him brushing her hair away from her eyes to watch him closely. She had always admired his gracious looks, his perfect face, blue eyes and auburn hair. He looked the same as he did as a child but at the same time it was different. He held himself different, he stood prouder, taller. He had responsibilities now that his father had left the castle. He was to look after Winterfell alone and after everything his family had been through recently made him look somewhat, weathered.

'And you.' He gave her his playful smile, breaking his cool, calm, professional demeanour. 'There is word, amongst the servants in the castle, that you are still not married.' He looked down on her questionably his eyes searching for an answer within hers. She looked up at him, trying to show no sign of a secret but it was no use. He knew her better than that and, even if not, Jon was his brother. They were close, closer than close, closer than she had been to any of her brothers. If there was one thing Jon would have told Robb it would have been this. But she couldn't bring herself to confess it to him.

'Yes, you heard correctly. There is no one for me, 'she gave a mockingly, innocent smile turning back to watch the sky as it began bleeding red, blue and pink in the distance, trying to hid her true self, her true feelings.

'Maggie,' he said softly, reaching out his hand to touch hers as it hung limply next to her. But she pulled away just as his perfectly soft finger tips brushed against the back of her hand. Lifting her arms around her, she made it as if she was pulling her cloak tighter as the night's air got colder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him drop his head slowly.

'You know he did tell me,' he started but she feared the rest as she could feel the stinging from her watery eyes. She took a deep breath bracing herself, hoping he wouldn't continue but he kept going, 'Maggie, I am so sorry he left you.' She had been brave all this time, all the time she watched him pack his horse and ride off with Lord Eddard and the King. She had put on a brave face, not letting herself cry, not let anyone know there was something between them. 'He didn't want to leave you.'

'Then why did he?' She spat back at him before she could stop herself. She watched him being taken back by the comment but her anger started to boil up inside of her, stopping her from apologising to her Lord. 'Why did he leave when he told me he would stay?' She could feel a lone tear begin to drip down her face, 'He said he would make plans for us, talk to your father, so that we could be together.' By this point it was too late; tears began streaming down her cheek as she continued. She had never let herself go before. She was strong, bold, collected, she had never showed pain or hurt to anyone before but now she was releasing everything in front of the Lord of Winterfell and she couldn't stop herself. She took a deep breath, pressing her eyes shut to stop the tears and bit her lip when they didn't. Opening her eyes again slowly, looking out into the blurry, watery horizon and whispered, 'Why did he go?'

Leaving all of his courtly mannerism behind him, he reached out to her and wrapped both his arms tightly around her, pressing her face deep into his warm cloak. She sobbed slowly, regaining her breathing as he sooth her, brushing down on her soft, brown curls. Her arms slipped under his heavy cloak and held on tightly around him, feeling his warmth against hers. They stood there, on the castle wall holding onto each other as the night dawned upon them and darkness surrounded Winterfell. Leaning into him she could smell the musky scene of the Stark men, a smell that reminded her too much of him, a smell she thought she would never come across again.

With her arms still around Robb she leant back slightly, his hand moved from her hair and pressed itself against her warm, wet cheek, wiping away her dried up tears, his fingers cold from the night's air. As the darkness fell around them, they were lighted only by the moonlight and the glowing windows of Winterfell's castle. As his slender fingers pushed back a lock of her unruly hair, she couldn't help but look and stare into his peaceful and serene blue eyes. Within that moment it felt like everything had stop, nothing mattered but that small brief moment between them. Everything seemed still against the breezy night until his hand traced the line of her jaw and lifted her face towards his. As their lips touched, she could feel the warmth pour down over her. Caught in the moment, she lifted herself on her toes and pulled him closer to her. He tasted different than his brother, slightly salty from the sweat of a hard day's work but sweet and tasteful like the glorious foods served in their great halls.

It felt like an eternally long moment before they released each other. She lowered herself, off of her toes, and looked back him mildly shocked. It had been many a years since they had shared a moment like that but it felt natural and instinctive. Remembering her place, she suddenly let go of him and turned away to face the grassy plains surrounding the castle. Shocked at her actions she fumbled with her cloak which had slipped off her shoulders and pushed back the hair he'd held on so tightly to during their kiss.

'I'm sorry,' she said finally, turning back to him, 'that was a mistake, my Lord. Forgive me, it was a moment of weakness.' She brushed her fingers across her cheeks to feel them warm with shame and sticky from her tears. She could feel her lips going a dark red from where he'd bit her slightly.

'No,' he took a step closer to her bridging the gap she had made between them. 'That wasn't a mistake you know it. It's been too long. I shouldn't have let you go.' He reached out and placed a hand firmly on her arm ready to pull her towards him.

'Yes, you let me go, all those years ago.' She fought back slightly but his hand gripped her firmly.

'I shouldn't have. I know where I went wrong. I want to make it up to you. All those lost years, the ones we should have had together.' She stared at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. The reason he wouldn't let go of her because he did, truly regret his actions all that time ago. He wanted to make it up to her, want them to experience things together they never had the chance to. 'If you can promise to me you didn't feel something just then I will let you go – but you can't lie to me.'

Shocked by what he just said she couldn't resist herself. It was true, she couldn't lie to him. All those years spent together, they knew each other – knew each other too well. She took one last glace out into the dark horizon before she knew, finally knew it in her heart that he was never coming back to her ever again. Turning back to Robb, she looked deep into his eyes now pale with fear of losing her, losing her again.

Taking two steps towards him she put her arms around him and pulled herself close to him, lifting herself so that their lips met again. He warped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible determined to never again let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hearts and Sword Play **_

**Summery: **Jon/OC/Robb – Told from the POV of a blacksmith's daughter and her love for both Stark brothers. Set prior and during GoT: Winter is Coming.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Fire and Ice.

**A/N: **There was a debate about whether this was to be a multi chaptered story or a one shot and what was meant to start off of as a one shot turned into a two chaptered fic. I wanted it to go in more detail but this is a nice over view of the story if I do decide to one day expand.

**Chapter Two**

They had slipped into the castle through the kitchens, running past the servants, to avoid being seen by the noblemen of Winterfell and Lady Stark. They ran playfully up the stone steps to the Stark family bed chambers where they darted behind pillars to avoid running into other knights, the prying eyes of gossiping servants and the Maester. Finally, they reached Robb's bed chambers where he pushed open the heavy oak door letting her slip in behind him.

From the moment the door was shut behind them their heavy, winter cloaks dropped to the floor and they were back in each other's arms. Their lips hungry for each other and their hands searching for each other strings and buttons. His hands moved across her body from her the curves of her hips right back to the bottom while her hands trailed up into his hair, messing it and gripping it as she pushed him backwards letting him fall on to his soft, feather bed. Sat straddled across his lap, her nimble fingers worked the buckles on his leather jacket, letting the animal instincts settle in as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders, undid the strings of his cotton shirt and lifted it over his head. Lying topless across his bed, she pinned his arms down while leaning in kissing him passionately. She moved down from his lips across his jaw bone leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down towards the nape of his neck and down his chest. As her kisses reached the top of his breeches, she stopped, only momentarily to undo the laces before pulling them completely off.

Standing at the foot his bed, she began attending to her own garments. Slowly she began undoing the laces of her own corset. Their eyes maintained constant connection as she bit her lip lightly embracing the tickling sensation brought on as she rolled her corset and cotton top off of her shoulders and down her slender back. The cool air of his bed chambers sent shivers across her naked body as she broke eye contact, for just a brief moment, dropped her eyes in a gleeful shame. Finally, looping her thumbs around the bands of her skirt she pulled them down dropping them to the floor and stood gloriously in front of him naked.

Slowly, moving her way back to his bed she moved on top of him letting her skin just brush lightly against his before, in one fluid movement, he gripped her by the waist and flip her around. Suddenly, looming on top of her he brought his lips down on hers again and he began trailing and exploring every part of her body. Cupping her breasts in his hands he moved down, tracing every curve of her body from her waist to her bottom. He kissed and bit lightly at her neck as his hands moved to separate her legs underneath him. She let out a small gasp and she held on tightly as he slipped inside of her and they began moving together.

The morning sun shone through the slats in the window as she woke from her sleep. The night had been full of wondrous experiences between them until their skin became sweaty to touch and they lay together breathlessly. She looked up at his sleeping figure next to hers, his arms still wrapped protectively around her. She sat up pulling the thick woollen covers over her naked body and watched as the orange and yellow streams of sunlight moved across the wooden and stone floor.

She wouldn't deny that the previous night's experiences had been something she dreamt of for years but there was a reason they never happened before.

Growing up she spent most of teen years with Robb and Jon and inevitable as it is when girls and boys grow up together, feelings begin to appear. She had always been closest to Robb, laughing at his jokes and running round the court yard. They spent so much time together that by the age of fifteen they would take walks in the Godswoods and Wolfswood alone until one day his true colours began to appear to her. She was a fair maiden, with pearly white skin and unruly dark hair but she dressed like a boy with breeches beneath her long woollen skirts. There was no exceptional beauty about her except for her almond brown eyes. Robb was no different, a boy of sixteen, awkward and young, not really being able to grow stubble or a beard but he was kind and thoughtful and he respected her despite their differences. She was merely the daughter of a blacksmith graced with a once in a life time opportunity to train in swords play with her Lord's sons. He was the heir to Winterfell and Lord by right and birth. There was no way they could be together but they did it anyway. Snuck off behind the stables in the court yard and towering oak trees in the forest. When she visited him in his chambers they would roll about on his sheets too scared to make the next move. They had dreams and plans together which were one day shattered when he overheard his parents, discussing his possible marriage to another Lord's daughter. Lord Eddard sat Robb down that day and explained to him that one day this would all be his, all of Winterfell. He was to become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North just like his father – but that came with a price, the political marriage to another Lord's house.

Realising his future potentials he told her, sat her down in the Godswood under the eyes of the Old Gods and told her what his father had explained to him. All their plans, their future were gone in a moment and there was suddenly nothing keeping them together. That was the last time they'd shared an intimate contact, the last kiss he placed on her lips before leaving her for his predestined life as a Lord. She realised then there was no future for her and the Starks.

From that day on there ceased to be any more formal training between the Stark brothers and Magdelyn as she refused to go. From then on she did as she was meant to as the lady of her house. She finally began tending to her brother, looking after her father in his ill health, taking up working in the kitchens of the castle. There had been little contact between her and the Stark family from then on until one day, while she sat alone at the back of her father's shop did Jon Snow walk up to her.

He was graciously tall and ruggedly handsome, his hair and eyes several shades darker than his brother. He sat down and talked to her. The way they did as children, when they were friends. He explained that he knew about her and his brother and that Robb had shattered her dreams of them together. But he also confessed his love for her and his jealousy. He had always been envious of his older brother's courage in confessing his love to her first but his respect for Robb out weighted any intention he had of fighting over her. She was so taken back by his confession, she admitted to initially loving both boys equally, that it was Robb's forwardness that brought her to love him for the time that she did. However, Jon realised that there was something he could give to her that Robb couldn't. By birth, he was a Stark, but not by name. This meant he had no right to a title, to lands to Winterfell – he was merely the bastard son who was brought up by Lord Eddard Stark. This meant he was allowed to marry whomever he wanted, anyone who was not a noblewomen.

From that day the relationship between her and Jon grew and over the next few years they met up secretly in the Godswood or he would sneak her into his room and they would go further than she and Robb ever previously had. For two years they kept their relationship secret but sacredly to each other's. But then the day came when Jon realised he could never live in Winterfell any longer.

His whole life he felt out casted by Lady Stark, she never approved of him, she rejected and resented him for being the Lord Eddard's son with another women. As a child he had learnt to accept this fate but until recently it got so out of hand he couldn't take her snide looks and comments about him. He could no longer live in Winterfell knowing that he would be looked down upon by Lady Stark. He might have been Lord Eddard's son but she would make it so that due to his birth status he would receive nothing from Lord Eddard come his coming of age. His need for escape from the harsh, cold embrace that had once been his home took form in his Uncle Benjen and the Night's Watch.

He had made his decision to sacrifice everything he had built up in Winterfell for a lifetime of solitude and celibacy in the Night's Watch which included leaving her.

She could feel tears starting to drip down her face as she remember Jon, the intimate moments they had shared together, securing their life together. She slowly moved her hand from where she gripped the woollen bed sheets to wipe away the fresh tears. She began to shiver as the cool air surrounded her and the sunlight had moved across the room. As she shifted in bed, she felt Robb stir from his sleep next to her. Opening his eyes and adjusting to the light of the room, he looked up to her, seeing her red rimmed eyes and the salty streaks of tears down her cheek.

'What's wrong?' he asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms back around her waist. He pressed his warm lips against the cool skin of her neck, 'Why are you crying?'

She sat still for a moment, not moving as his lips carried their way up her neck to behind her ear. Finally, pressing her eyes shut she took a deep breath and pushed away from him, 'I can't. I'm sorry.'

'Can't what?' he released his grip on her slightly taken back by her seriousness.

She stared down into his deep blue eyes unsure what exactly to do or say. 'I can't be with you. I know that because this is where we were four years ago. You said you loved me but you couldn't be with me because of who you are and I accepted that. And Jon came to me and said he could give me what you couldn't. But this time he's gone. And there is no one I can go to anymore and since you can't have me truly, I won't be a toy for you to play with. I'm sorry.'

Distressed she slid out of his grasp and into the coolness of the room as she fumbled on the ground of her clothes. Keeping her back to him she pulled on her woollen tights and skirt before adjusting her top and corset, the whole time holding back her tears as much as possible.

'You're right,' he said in submission of himself to her. 'We can't be together. Not forever, I know that, and I know you lost your one chance at a happy life when Jon left. But you need to know he's now serving a higher purpose. He's the Watcher in the North sworn by oath.' He stopped for a moment to watch her pick up her cloak and walk towards the door.

'Magdalyn,' he called out just as she reached to pull it open. She paused in her step and turned to face him across the room. 'He deserved you more than I ever did. You made his life here bearable amongst my family's politics. I am sorry he left you.'

He gave her a faint smile and with that she turned, pulled open the heavy oak door and left down the stone corridor and out of the castle.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked this! Like I said it's been a while since I wrote so it's a little rough especially without a beta reader but I really hoped you liked it and look forward to reading your reviews on it!


End file.
